


Owlcraft

by Tsunami_Seawing



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (t)witch, AU, F/F, Lumity, Luz Is 14 She Grew Up With Minecraft, Minecraft, amity blight is a SIMP, forest fire, gaymers, honestly these are both of my current hyperfixations so there was No Way i’d pass this up, how do you even tag this it’s just teens playing minecraft, minecraft au, oh also Boscha isn’t as much of a jerk as she is canonically because of this Whole Thing you’ll see, pastatiger’s AU is so cool tho check it out there’s comics, rated teen for cursing, sorry if i rant through Luz i just love this game so much, what is the Owl House with out a pinch of gay thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami_Seawing/pseuds/Tsunami_Seawing
Summary: The Boiling Isles have never seen Minecraft before.Luz is here to change that, even if it’s the last thing she’ll do.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 75
Kudos: 440





	1. Amity Can’t Say No To Luz’s Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This series starts between grom and wing it like witches, but the story Will Progress In Canon Time, just Slower.
> 
> on tumblr, @pastatiger came up with this AU and i just HAD to write it. I’m sticking to what the posts say, but I’ll also add in my Minecraft Experiences because I love it so much I recently built an entire 6 (only including main floors) story castle fully furnished with 8 separate towers on top of a mountain and 41 staff rooms with a secret passageway in the cellar that leads into this town I built—
> 
> i just love minecraft so much i’ve played it for eight years straight now

Gus slid onto the bench, joining the other two for lunch. “Hey, Luz, what did you do to pass time in the human realm?”

“Well, that depends,” Luz rested her head on her hand. “Physical activities, or virtual?”

Gus squinted, “What’s… _virtual?”_

“It’s kinda like your scroll thing you summon except it’s not limited to one device and you can do so much more than just Penstagram!”

Willow perked up, “Go on…”

Luz was practically vibrating, “My favorite game’s Minecraft— You can do _anything._ You can build, you can hunt, you can fight, you can mine, and there’s these monster bosses— the enderdragon and wither— that are actually optional to fight, but they’re really cool nonetheless. Oh, and there’s the Overworld, the Nether, and the End! You can do literally anything and there’s no guidelines, not to mention servers where you can play with your friends or compete in games on larger, company owned servers. Oh! Oh! And how you make your own goals, such as building a huge town, getting the best tools, making the _coolest_ redstone contraption, and defeating every mob in the game! And— oh no I was ranting, wasn’t I.”

Gus grabbed her shoulders, “Luz. That sounds. So cool.”

“But are there any guidelines?” Willow chimed in, “I play a lot of games while streaming, and they usually have an overall motive.”

“That’s the best part! It’s a 3D world that you only need to know a few moves to play and do _literally anything_ without needing to go on five hundred quests to get this one item. You _do_ have to get your own supplies, but they’re _super_ easy to collect and sometimes even exciting to— wait did you say streaming?”

“Oh yeah, I have a (t)witch account where I live stream playthroughs.”

Luz flopped onto the table and squished Willow’s cheeks, “You have to play Minecraft on one of them.”

Willow laughed, “I would, but I don’t think our technology’s compatible.”

Luz groaned and fell limp.

After a second, Luz quickly shot up. “Wait! I have an idea!”

* * *

“You want me to what?”

_“Please?”_ Luz begged Amity, “It’s just like summoning a scroll! But larger!”

“I….” She sighed, falling into the trap of puppy dog eyes, “Alright.”

Luz squealed, hugging amity tightly, “Thank you so much! We can meet at the owl house after school!”

Amity made a strangled noise in response as Luz let go and ran to her next class.

* * *

“So _theoretically,_ with a larger spell circle, I can probably make a larger scroll,” Amity explained once they were out of school.

“Oo— and can you separate the keyboard on the screen, to have something physical?” Luz pulled out her phone, “Here, let me show you an image of the human contraption.”

Amity squinted at the screen, “I think I can do that. Worst case scenario, I’ll just call Ed and Em to illusion you what you need.” She paused, “Wait no, the worst case scenario is where we die.”

“I’m sure it won’t come to that, right?” Luz laughed nervously, only to see Amity’s serious expression, _“Right, Amity.”_

“...Only one way to find out!” She quickly drew the circle and flinched back, waiting for a _BANG!_ Once she realized nothing was going to explode in her face, she peeked open an eye. “HAH! I DID IT!”

Luz whooped and hugged Amity, _“Hell yeah_ you did! I knew I could count on you!”

Amity turned red.

* * *

On Sunday, Luz called over Willow and Gus.

“Okay— Willow, Gus, I present to you: Minecraft!” Luz pulled the enlarged scrolls from behind her back. “I found a way to download it, so now I just need to teach you how to move around!”

Willow looked over the devices, “Well damn, you actually did it.”

Luz stuck her chest out proudly, “I’m an _expert_ at making magic human-compatible.”

Gus held his monitor screen close to his chest, eyes tearing up, “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten. A human game on a magical playable platform.”

“Well, come on!” Luz pulled them over to the table, “I’ll introduce you to the three unofficial Minecraft tracks: Building God, Redstone Master, and PVP Legend.”

* * *

After a whole day of tutorials, both in creative and survival, Gus made a server where the three of them can join and play together.

“Oh wait, can Amity join too?” Luz asked.

Gus looked at Willow.

She shrugged, “Sure, but if she gets back on her bullshit, she’s banned.”

“Yeah that’s fair.” Luz placed the final TNT block into the cannon as they wrapped up their creative world, “DONE! _Now let’s see what this mama can DO!”_

Their games crashed.

* * *

That night, Luz texted Amity instructions on how to download Minecraft on the large scroll and gave her the IP address for their server.

After Luz finished giving Amity a tutorial, she called everyone on the server and started a voice chat.

Luz quickly started collecting dirt, “C’mon guys! We gotta build a house before it gets dark!”

“I can still see in the dark?” Gus said, chopping a tree, “It shouldn’t be _that_ bad, right?”

“Oh I forgot to tell you. Yeah, monsters spawn at night, so we should take shelter the _second_ the sky turns orange.”

“There’s _WHAT NOW?”_

Everyone complained at the sudden shout.

Luz continued, “It’s not that bad! They’re nothing like the enderdragon or wither! The zombies and skeletons burn in the sun, and the spiders are chill during the day! The skeletons are stationary long range fighters, the zombies are slow close range fighters, and the spiders are fast but large close range fighters. Creepers suck, though. They blow up once they’re close to you. But hey! You can place torches to keep your area lit up so they can’t spawn! They only generate in total darkness, so watch out in caves.”

“I’m never mining.”

“But that’s where all the cool stuff is! Diamonds, iron, coal, redstone— the things you need to make all the powerful weapons and amazing contraptions!”

Gus whined.

* * *

Luz quickly built a dirt house while Willow started on her wooden cottage and Amity mined for cobblestone. Gus had set off to hunt sheep for their wool to make beds as fast as possible.

Ten minutes passed, and night fell.

Gus’s chat stream was filled with “You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby. You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby. You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby. You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby. You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby. You may not rest now, there are mon—”

“LUZ? _WHY CAN’T I SLEEP?”_ Gus’s clicking could be heard over the call.

“You gotta fight off the monsters! Only _then_ can you get into bed.”

“But what if I _don’t want to fight?”_ Gus’s mouse only got louder.

“Then you just gotta wait for sunrise!”

“YOU SOUND WAY TO CHEERY FOR BEING SURROUNDED BY MOBS!”

“Don’t worry Gus,” Willow said, “I’ll fend them off long enough for you to sleep.”

“Uh, Willow?” Luz pitched in, “Everyone on the server has to be in a bed for it to turn to day.”

“...well now that’s just bullshit.”

Amity snorted.

“Amity!” Luz called out, “You’re alive! How’s your mining trip going?”

“Meh, it’s alright. I got a few stacks of iron, 48 coal, and three diamonds.”

Everyone was silent.

**_“POGCHAMP!”_ ** Luz yelled.

The others screamed and flailed at the sudden noise.

Willow was the first to recover, “Luz, never do that again.”

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s just! The first day! And Amity already has _diamonds!!”_

Amity sat on her chair after falling out, “Uh, Luz, what’s a… _pogchamp?”_

Luz took a loud inhale, clearly grinning, “WELL—”

* * *

“We’ve… been playing… for eight hours now,” Gus said groggily.

“...shit, don’t we have school?” Luz said, blinking the dryness out of her eyes.

Willow tried to talk, but had to clear her throat three times, “Where’s my water.” She took a sip. “We played the entire night. We played the literal _entire. night.”_

“haha… poggg….” Luz finally felt the exhaustion take its toll. Grunting, she got up. “Hey, what happened to Amity?”

Willow popped her back while stretching, “I know we stopped talking after a while, but… oh my titan I think she fell asleep.”

Something banged from Gus’s mic, “Lucky. I’m about to… pass out… on this desk…… myself……….”

“Gus! Nooo you can’t… we have—” Luz yawned— “school in… thirty minutes…….”

He groaned and mumbled, “One day sleeping in wouldn’t hurt, right?”

Willow had a _CRASH_ from her end, effectively waking all of them up. Trying to put some energy into her voice, she said, “C’mon guys! We can do this! It won’t be _so_ bad!”

Amity groaned, “Nooooo… Ed, Em, go terrorize someone else…….”

“Amity! Hey! School’s starting in thirty minutes!” Luz quickly woke up.

Amity squeaked and there was a loud tumble.

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll get Eda to make something to keep us awake! See y’all at school!” Luz left the call.

Amity’s sound picked up on a loud rustling before she ended her line as well.

“Okay, I’m back with some of my dad’s coughie, what’d I miss?” Gus asked.

“...I’ll tell you at school.”

“Aw, alright. See ya!”


	2. Gus Triggers A Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whops i meant to post it yesterday but i fell asleep finishing it :/
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

Willow clutched her stomach for the fifth time today, “Luz, I don’t think that potion Eda gave us was legal.”

Luz laughed nervously, “Well, you know Eda….”

Gus groaned in pain, “I’m gonna… ask Bump… to go home early….”

Luz felt the pang as well, “Mm. Yep. I gotta agree with you there.”

* * *

The three of them crawled back to the owl house once they were dismissed. (“Of  _ course _ Edalyn still finds a way to disrupt my school without even  _ attending—”) _

“Edaaaaaaaaaaa,” Luz whined, “Your potion’s killing usssss!”

She popped her head in, “Well it’s about damn time! I thought you would’ve come back faster!”

Gus blinked, clearing the pain-induced fog in his brain, “You  _ planned _ this?”

Eda scoffed, “Of course. If you’re dying you’d get sent home early to say your final goodbyes— but I know how to fix you three! So you just get the rest of the day to rest and catch up on your missed sleep!”

“That’s… surprisingly thought out.” Willow squinted at her, “but you  _ can _ undo this, right?”

Eda waved her away. “Yeah, yeah don’t worry kid. It’s right h— uh oh.”

_ “UH OH?” _ The three yelled at her in unison.

“I…  _ had _ it— i’m sure!” She started rusting through her hair. “Welp. Say your final goodbyes, because I lost it.”

* * *

Turns out, King took it because he thought it was an ink bottle for refilling the typewriter.

The three of them downed their portions of it like they were doing rapid run shots. Sighing, they slid onto the floor, exhausted from the all nighter as well as the backlash of expending their adrenaline. They were asleep in no time.

When they woke up again, they were in a nest of blankets and pillows.

Luz gasped softly, “Nest partyyyyyyyy.”

Willow unfurled herself from a blanket burrito, “Is it always like this in the owl house?”

“Haha… yeahhhhh….”

Gus checked his watch, “Oh wow, we really slept through the rest of the school day.”

Lus perked up, “Minecraft time? MINECRAFT TIME!”

* * *

After summoning their “Computers” Willow and Gus joined the server. Luz hung back because she realized they didn’t have customized skins.

Willow finished her house (it was  _ amazing) _ and Gus made a simple cobblestone base by the time Luz logged in. She walked them through changing their skins before sending the last one to Amity with instructions.

“Luz, get this POG off my shirt.”

“Nooooooo,” Luz whined at Willow.

Gus gasped, “I have  _ shades.” _

“Of course! You’re a cool dude,” Luz shot finger guns at him.

“Hold on now I  _ gotta _ change my username,” Gus said, quickly clicking all over the screen. “Hey, how does xX_COOLGUS_Xx sound?”

Luz laid a hand on his shoulder, eyes gleaming, “Sounds  _ perfect.” _

—

When Gus and Willow left to go home, they promised to join once they were done with homework.

Luz rushed through her assignments (while still trying to do well) and hopped onto Minecraft. Looking through the loot chests Amity and Willow stocked, she grabbed some bones and a nametag (probably from a monster spawner chest in the caves).

Setting off on her adventure, she grabbed a bed and a stone sword.

* * *

As Willow logged on she noticed the lag, “Luz, why are our frames per second so low?”

“Hm? Oh I hadn’t noticed,” Luz said, herding thirty sheep into her new animal pen.

_ “Luz.” _

“Hey! I made a farm! And then I saw sheep following me, so I decided to make a pen, too!”

_ “A _ pen?”

“...Okay so maybe four pens— but I needed one for each animal!”

“And you needed thirty of each animal  _ because?” _

“Well, you guys covered mining ores and collecting wood, so I took on food!”

Willow was silent. “...Well damn now I can’t get angry at you for being stuck on ‘loading’ for an hour.”

Gus popped into the discord vc, “Hey guys, why can’t I join?”

Willow sighed, “Luz lured ninety animals into enclosures near our bases. Just keep on trying.”

Luz closed the gate and walked back to her dirt house. She then noticed her new pet, “Oh, I got a dog, too! I named him King! Although, I had to use some iron for the anvil, sorry.”

Willow audibly shrugged, “Meh, it’s alright. We have five stacks. It’ll be good when we get those enchantments you were talking about.

“Also, guys, I’m thinking of streaming in an hour. You’ll probably hear me talking to the chat as well as speaking in general.” Willow quickly added, “Oh, but don’t worry! We can keep the call on, it’ll just be filled with more noise than usual.”

Gus gasped, “Really? Oh this is  _ so cool! _ We’re gonna play something together on your stream!”

Willow smiled, “This is the first multiplayer game I really liked— of  _ course _ I’m going to play with you guys!”

Luz spoke up, “Hey— sorry to interrupt— but Amity just texted me that she’s joining! I want to introduce her to the villages because she needs to  _ get out of those caves. _ Do either of you wanna join our search?”

Willow lit up, “Oh, they’re the ones that trade, right?”

“Yeah! You can get a  _ lot _ of cool stuff— not only from them, but their buildings’ chests as well!”

Gus squinted, “Wait, isn’t that just raiding their town?”

It was deathly silent.

“oh  _ shit.” _

* * *

“Luz, why the fuck is it so laggy.”

She whined, “I got you livestock! Food! Eggs! Leather! Wool!”

“Luz, I lo—” Amity coughed violently— “HATE THAT YOU DID THAT!”

Luz’s expression fell, “oh.”

“NO WAIT THAT’S NOT. I— YOU DID— HNG— ANIMALS, THANKS. SPREAD OUT.”

“Oh yeah, that’s probably better for the server. Thanks, Amity!” She smiled brightly.

Amity made a choking noise.

“Oh hey Amity,” Willow popped in after the door to her room shut. “I’m back with snacks and water— I’m starting a stream soon!”

“...wait what was your (t)witch username?”

“Uh, ‘_willowthetreelover’?”

Amity inhaled loudly, “oh my titan.”

“What?” Willow asked.

“Don’t— oh my  _ titan. _ You—  _ alright.” _ Amity clapped her hands, “Let’s go find a village!”

Luz whooped, “Hell yeah! Gus’ll join us later— he had to do some chores.”

“Wait Amity what were you saying—”

* * *

Once they spotted a village in the distance, Luz stopped to give them a pep talk, “So here’s the rundown of village etiquette: Don’t hit the villagers (you’ll die), don’t hit the iron golem protector of the town (you’ll die), three emeralds for sixteen gravel is  _ not _ a good trade, and  _ especially  _ don’t kill any of the hostile grey looking villagers with crossbows (everyone will die). Anyways, have fun!” Luz sprinted towards the houses.

“Luz, that sounds like a  _ lot _ of death,” Willow said nervously. “Is this safe?”

“Oh yeah, totally.”

“For some reason, I don’t believe you,” Amity pitched in.

“The iron golem’s just a protector, looking out for their citizens! They just happen to do a  _ lot _ of damage. Oh! Think of them like abominations! They’re loyal to their creator, and fight really well!”

Amity perked up at this, “Really?”

“Yeah! We’d have to get four blocks of iron and a carved pumpkin to make one that protects us, but those ingredients are pretty easy to get.”

Willow finished exploring the houses and had a question, “Hey, Luz? I don’t see any grey people around, is that normal?”

“Oh yeah, I should hope so. They only spawn in their battle towers, but some groups are known to venture out. If you kill the one holding a flag before walking into a village, they’d start a raid with multiple stages and a  _ lot _ of enemies.”

“Oh good, because I found a few  _ really nice _ trades.”

Luz whooped, “Hell yeah! Go wild! The more you trade, the more they find new things to sell!”

Amity raided the blacksmith before announcing, “I’m heading out to find some pumpkins. You guys have fun.”

Luz started bouncing up and down, “You’re making an iron golem! Oh  _ hell yeah! _ They’re the  _ best!” _

“Is it that obvious?” Amity laughed nervously.

“Yeah, but it’s  _ sweet! _ Have fun adventuring!”

* * *

“Luz, none of these villagers have good trades.”

She shrugged, “Yeah, some villages are worse than others. We can just move— what are you doing.”

Willow placed a boat down and was pushing a cartographer into it. “Punishment for their crimes.”

“Willow you  _ can’t—” _

“There is no titan here to judge us.”

Gus cleared his throat, “I’m gone for  _ two minutes _ and you’re already  _ abusing—” _

“They deserved it.”

“Oh hey Gus!” Luz said, “I’ll send you the coords to where we are. We went exploring!”

“Did you find a village?” He asked, excitedly.

Luz mirrored his enthusiasm, “Hell yeah we did! We found three! And some pillagers, so be careful.”

“Pillagers?”

“Just don’t hit any mob you haven’t already seen,” Willow pitched in.

“mmm this is gonna come back to bite me isn’t it.”

* * *

“LUZ HELP A THING ATTACKED ME WITH A CROSSBOW SO I KILLED IT BUT THEN I GOT AN ANGRY PERSON THING IN FRONT OF MY SCREEN WITH TWO AXES IN A CROSS I’M SCARED.”

Luz got immediately nervous, “Wait Gus, how far are you from the coords?”

“I’M HERE.”

“NO YOU CAN’T—”

A raid timer appeared at the top of their screens.

“We should  _ run, _ right?” Willow squeaked.

“oh, definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter’s gonna be Willow’s stream! I’ll probably have it out by Wednesday, but I’m not sure how long it’ll take.


	3. Pussydestroyer420: Haha what a simp... wait i know that simp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha tuesday is totally wednesday of last week what are you talking about
> 
> (school sucks, i’m dead, i stress wrote the end of this while still tired as Fuck and i have an ap quiz tomorrow [technically today since it’s past midnight] haha pray for me)
> 
> (also how do you write a stream chat help i promise i’ll get better at it i just gotta learn How To Do It)

Amity joined the call again only to hear screaming.

“OH FUCK OH NO THE PILLAGER BEAST IS AFTER US, EVEYONE TAKE COVER,” Luz yelled.

“...What the fuck did you three get into.”

“I ACCIDENTALLY KILLED SOMETHING I WASN’T SUPPOSED TO AND NOW WE’RE ALL  _ DEAD.” _

“Almighty titan… wait, doesn’t Willow have to stream in a few minutes?”

“OH SHIT I DO.”

* * *

“What’s up, my shrubbery!” Willow said to her stream, “I’m still trying to find a word that rhymes with ‘shrubbery,’ but it’s alright. Today we’re checking out this game called Minecraft! A friend suggested it to me, and it’s pretty exclusive, so you probably couldn’t find it. Anyways, I’ve tried it out for two days now, and I  _ very much _ enjoy it. But fair warning: it’s only enjoyable if you share your experience with others.”

“So I present to you, my friends!”

“HI!!” Luz and Gus yelled into their mics.

“I set up some activities for this stream, but this really is a free for all world with a few basic rules.”

Luz chimed in, “There’s a lot of information that you had to pick up and add on as the updates came along, but I’m always here to explain! And I just wanna say, Mojang is a  _ coward _ for not making vertical slabs. That is all.”

“Alrighty, let’s get this stream started!”

* * *

“...Where the fuck did this sharpness 4, unbreaking 3, fire aspect, mending enchanted diamond sword come from?”

Willow snorted, “What?”

“Yeah, I just found it in my chest??”

“I know I found some diamonds, but I didn’t leave anything in your chest, nor did I enchant anything.”

Luz shrugged, “Well, I guess the minecraft gods wanted me to have this. Thanks, Notch. But also fuck you Notch for being transphobic. I’ll be using this just to spite you and yell trans rights every time I kill a monster. You have been  _ disowned.” _

“Wow that’s a lot of anger towards someone I don’t know,” Gus said.

“He’s the ‘creator’ of minecraft but Not Anymore. He has been Disowned.”

Meanwhile, Willow was currently infiltrating Amity’s base. As suspected, she found an enchanting table surrounded by bookshelves, the perfect evidence for the god sword mystery. She quickly told Amity to rejoin the server before standing right in her crafting room, the spot where she logged off from.

Amity joined the call, “I still have to study, so I can’t be here too long.”

“HEY AMITY! CHECK IT OUT I GOT A GOD SWORD FROM GOD!”

“...What?”

“GOD SWORD!! LOTS OF GOOD ENCHANTMENTS ON A DIAMOND SWORD AND I LOVE IT!”

“O-oh?? Really?” Amity’s voice pitched up.

“Yeah! It’s my favorite weapon now. I’m naming it ‘God’ so when I kill things it says ‘[thing] was slain by goodwitchluzura’s God.’”

There was a smack and a chuckling yet distressed groan followed by a mumble from Amity’s feed.

Luz laughed nervously, “You good?”

“No. Thanks for asking.”

“Amity,  _ joinnnnn.” _ Willow whined, “You’re taking too longgg.”

“I’m joining, I’m  _ joining. _ It’s just taking a while to load from all the animals....”

Luz whined, “I said I’m sorry!”

“NO!” Amity quickly shouted, before remembering to quiet down, “Don’t be sorry!! It’s nice! I just… have a lot of them in my backyard.” (She couldn’t say no when Luz was distributing the animals between their bases.)

Luz hummed in response before asking, “Hey, how’s your search for pumpkins going?”

“I found a few seeds in a village’s chest, so I’m just gonna grow them— Willow why are you in my house.”

Willow smirked, “Just read the sign.”

Amity was quiet. Suddenly, she turned around and left her house.

Willow snorted, “Amity?”

“I’m raiding your base.”

“AMITY  _ NO—” _ Luz yelled, while Willow cackled in the background.

(The sign said “I know you made the diamond sword.”)

Not long after, Willow got a notification for a donation, “Oh my titan that’s a simp if I’ve ever seen one. Also, is that  _ Amity Blight?? _ -Pussydestroyer420”

Willow replied, “Why yes, she is the biggest one I know. And… yeah, that's her. Thank you for the donation! ...pussydestroyer420.”

The chat was immediately flooded with “simp.”

* * *

Willow settled into a nearby plain biome after successfully preventing Amity’s invasion with a lot of help from Luz, “Alrighty, now that I’ve got everything, I’m going to be building a little farm house while reading your comments, so fire away.”

As Willow started the floor plan, she read out, “‘Is it really that exclusive? I know you usually play easy access games, so why change?’ Well, this isn’t a game from… this side of the isles. My friend, as I said, recommended it to me at lunch and she spent a  _ long _ time making it playable. We might be able to put together an instruction video, but don’t hold your breath.”

Another question popped out to her, “‘Can you explain the final goal of this game? I didn’t get it.’ See, there’s a few ‘bosses’ you can fight—”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you! There was another one! It’s just not really well explored nor beneficial. It’s called an Elder Guardian, they spawn in an underwater monument and are larger and nastier than the regular guardians. Honestly, it’s not worth it, but it’s fun to say you’ve conquered the guardians of water, hell, and void.” She then realized Willow was talking to her stream, “oh whops, I’ll let you get back to it.”

Willow chuckled, “Nah, it’s alright. Anyways, the other two bosses are the Wither and the Ender Dragon. The wither is made of materials from the nether realm and highly explosive/destructive, but is the only way to get the nether star. The ender dragon guards its own realm that you need to find the portal to and work to open it, but in return you get a  _ lot _ of experience points and an ender egg souvenir.”

“Other than that, there’s really no guide objectives. There’s more of a primal instinct to build a house and get better tools before you set off exploring and working towards anything, but that’s also optional. There’s another mode called ‘creative’ where you have access to every material and can fly and break anything with your bare hands, but that’s more for building large builds than working towards surviving, like I’m doing right now.”

She kept on answering the stream’s questions, and soon her cottage was done. When she started decorating the landscape, explaining her process, she was interrupted.

“GUYS HOLY SHIT I DID A  _ THING!” _ Gus yelled over the call.

“YOU DID A  _ THING??” _ Luz yelled back.

“I DID A  **_THING!”_ **

Luz was jumping up and down in her chair, “WHERE ARE YOU I WANNA SEE IT!”

They exchanged coords and Willow joined Luz as she sprinted towards the ‘thing.’

“YO GUS IS THAT  _ REDSTONE??” _ Luz yelled, finally seeing the structure.

“I KNOW YOU GAVE ME A SMALL TUTORIAL, BUT LOOK WHAT I FOUND I COULD DO!” He hit the button, and the contraption started, unleashing a flood into a large wheat field before sweeping the plants and seeds into the middle section full of hoppers, which transferred all of it into chests at the foot of the build.

“Gus. You’re a redstone master,” Willow said, in awe.

“Aw, thanks!” He audibly smiled.

Luz dragged her hands down her face in shock, “No, this is actually something that takes _years_ to master, holy _shit, Gus. You learned all of this in a day, because_ **I** _sure as hell didn’t teach you anything about redstone._ And you didn’t even have _access to tutorial videos!”_

“Heh, I mean, I was just playing around….” He was blushing.

Willow barely whispered, “Gus, you absolute madman. You single handedly reinvented redstone contraptions.”

Luz started sprinting away, “I’m heading to the caves. You need more redstone material. You can either  _ be god _ or  _ kill god, _ and I do not  **care** if there is a  **_difference.”_ **

Willow snorted, “All hail Gus, the redstone master.”

He squinted, “Am I starting a cult?”

Checking the (t)witch stream, Willow shook her head, laughing to herself. “You already have a following of fifty.”

“O-oh??”

“Welcome to godhood, we have free drinks.”

* * *

“Why are there so many torches here.”

Gus laughed nervously, “To protect against spawning mobs….”

Luz squinted, “...You do realize you don’t need one on every block in the room, right?”

“H ah a a .. . . . yeahhhhh?”

“That doesn’t— that doesn’t sound confident, Gus.”

“But it’s always so dark!” He whined, “How do you know when a monster’s gonna creep up behind you? You don’t! So you put a thousand torches down! It’s for protection!”

“I am going to take every single torch I see, and you can’t stop me.”

* * *

“You literally stopped me. You placed down  _ so many torches _ that it filled up my inventory before I even got anywhere  _ good.” _

“I’m  _ sorry! _ I just wanted everyone to be safe!”

“Gus, how much coal did you even  _ mine?” _

“So much.  _ So much….” _

“... I’m afraid to ask how much iron— A  **_SLIME!”_ **

He made a disgusted face, “A slime??”

**_“TWO SLIMES!!_ ** OH JUST IMAGINE ALL THE CONTRAPTIONS YOU CAN MAKE WITH STICKY PISTONS!” Luz gasped loudly,  _ “Automatic doors. To a secret mountain base. Only being able to access it with this one hidden button—” _

“Alrighty, it’s getting pretty late,” Willow cut in. “Everyone’s getting drowsy, and we should all go to sleep once Luz collects the slimes because we have school tomorrow and you need to recharge.”

Luz suddenly yelled. “HALF A HEART HALF A HEART HALF A HEART.”

Gus slammed his hands on his desk, “SEE, THIS IS  _ EXACTLY _ WHY I PLACE THOUSANDS OF TORCHES IN THE CAVES!”

“You know what? I’m just ending it here. Farewell, my wonderful Willow weeds, and titan have mercy on me.” She ended the livestream just as the two of them restarted their argument about spending good resources on millions of torches that 6/7ths of them are already  _ unnecessary, Gus, _ we don’t need to  _ waste all our wood and coal on something that we aren’t even going to use twenty minutes later— _

Willow left the call and blissfully went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact! coffee on the boiling isles is called couhgie because it makes you cough to the verge of death, waking you up faster.


End file.
